Study Session
by AjAwkwardsauce
Summary: Jade is cast in a lesbian role for a play and to do research she follows the only lesbian she knows: Tori Vega.


**Tumblr Request: Sikowitz casts Jade as a lesbian character in a play and Jade wanting to do a good job starts following and watching the only lesbian she knows (Tori) but since she's Jade and doesn't want Tori knowing that she needs help doesn't tell her so Tori thinks Jade has a crush on her which is good since Tori likes Jade as well. **

**I took some liberties with the request but it turned out pretty good. **

"Of all the times you make me lead and Tori my understudy you choose the time when the lead is a lesbian?" Jade yelled at Sikowitz after the class had filtered out of the room.

"You should not be complaining Jade," Sikowitz sips at a coconut, "beggars cannot be choosers, and this early in your acting career, everyone is a beggar." Jade groaned.

"But she is a lesbian!" Jade whined.

"I don't care." Sikowitz said. "This is acting. So _act_." He deadpanned. He was tired of Jade thinking she could get everything she wanted by waving her scissors around. Jade glared angrily and stomped out of the room.

"Congratulations on lead Jade." Tori said as she passed her in the hallway. Jade whipped her head around and watched her turn the corner.

"Hmmm." She hummed as an idea popped into her head. She about-faced and followed Tori to her next class without going to her locker.

Jade slid into the desk beside Tori and pulled her math textbook out of her bag.

"Hey, Vega, can you help me with calc?" Jade questioned as she opened to the chapter they had covered in class most recently. Tori watched her carefully to see if she was being made fun of before nodding her head.

"Uh, sure. What do you need help with?" She asked. Jade smiled and pointed to the page in front of her.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Tori leaned forward to glance over the pages and Jade watched her.

"Oh, this is easy." Tori shifted her chair closer to Jade's. Their arms were touching and Jade felt an electric current sizzle under her skin. Being so close to the other girl made Jade dizzy and she didn't even have to fake being incompetent in calculus because she couldn't concentrate on anything Tori said.

"Do you understand?" Tori leaned back in her chair and put some space between them.

"Uh –" Jade stared at the numbers on the notebook and couldn't even figure out what they were trying to find. She didn't remember there being so many numbers the last time she looked.

"Wow, I had no idea you were struggling so much, I could come over to your house tonight and explain it more, if you'd like." Tori offered. Jade pressed her lips together, she really wasn't so bad at math, Tori just made her brain fuzzy.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Jade said flipping her book closed and shoving it, as well as her notebook, into her bag. The bell ran and she stood as she shouldered her bag.

"I'll see you later Jade." Tori smiled and left the room. Jade nodded in her direction before leaving as well.

It took her three tries to open her locker after lunch because Tori sat beside her and she was frazzled. Mostly because she wanted Tori to sit closer but didn't know why. She didn't know what was wrong with her; she shouldn't be feeling this, whatever it was that she was feeling. She slammed her locker shut with a bit more force than was necessary and stalked off towards the library. She had a script to write and had to research the topic.

When she reached the library and handed over her pass she spotted Tori sitting hunched over several books at a table across the room. She was scribbling furiously in a notebook. Jade grabbed two books on schizophrenia and moved to the table Tori was occupying.

"Oh, hey Jade." Tori looked up quickly as Jade pulled the chair back before returning to her books. Jade grunted in answer and flipped her book open to a random page. The last time she was in the library was when she had to go to Saturday detention. She was supposed to go to three more but she finagled her way out of them quite easily. Tori paged through her book in front of her as Jade watched closely. Tori looked up.

"Do you need something?" She asked. Jade realized she was staring and gave a shake of her head.

"No, I – uh I – am working on my script." Jade hefted the large book up and revealed the cover.

"I got schizophrenia, what did you get?" She asked.

"Depression." Tori replied turning back to her book. Jade noticed that the three books around Tori were assorted texts on mental illnesses. Jade couldn't pay attention to the words in front of her because in her peripheral vision she could see Tori's little movements. Brushing her hair out of her face, flipping a page, or writing a fact in her notebook. Whatever it was she was distracting.

Jade had three lines written by the time the end of the period bell ran. Tori closed all of her books and scooped them into her arms.

"So, I'll be at your house tonight?" Tori questioned. Jade nodded as she packed up her things.

"Sure." She answered.

"Is seven alright?" She asked. Jade nodded again as she met Tori's eyes.

"Yeah, come to the back door." She advised and Tori smiled.

"Okay." She said before leaving the library. Jade felt a smile tug at her lips before she scowled and went to check out her books.

Jade pulled into her driveway and after cutting the engine she sat in the silence. She didn't really want Tori to come to her house. The whole reason why she always avoided Vega was because she felt weird around the girl. At first Jade thought it was because Tori was a lesbian, but to tell the truth it didn't evoke feelings of disgust, but ones of excitement. Knowing that Tori liked girls thrilled Jade.

She tried to distance herself from Tori as best she could. However, she couldn't pass up the notion of following Tori under the guise of researching how lesbians acted. Though she knew they were no different than anybody else.

The sun baked her car until she couldn't breath and she threw the door open and inhaled the fresh air. Jade stood up and made her way to the back of her house and opened the door. She didn't want her parents to confront her when she returned from school and her room was in the basement anyhow. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and as she kicked the door shut she yanked it out of her jeans. Tori's name flashed on the screen and she read the message quickly. According to the words on her phone Tori wouldn't be over until closer to eight and she was wondering if it would be okay. Jade typed back her reply and tossed her phone and bag onto her red chair in the corner of the room.

She glanced over the large room and sighed, it wasn't messy but it sure wasn't clean. Her eyes landed on the table in the center of the room. When she was nine she begged her parents for the table and promised to do her homework on it. Now it was neglected and piled high with books and clothes and other things she didn't have time for. Jade figured that if Tori was going to help her with calculus she should clear off the clutter.

It took her a good half hour to put everything away in their appropriate places and she forgot how fulfilling it felt to clean something completely. She through about clearing the rest of her room but decided against it because she didn't want it to look like she cared. Instead, she opened the books she checked out from the library and started to write her script.

Jade didn't stop writing until it was dark and a knock at her door shattered her concentration. She looked up to find Tori standing outside. She stood up and let her in.

"Sorry I'm so late," Tori apologized as she entered the basement, "I picked up pizza." She shook the box in her hands. Jade smiled because she _was_ hungry and she didn't even realize that Tori had been late. She was happy that something had finally distracted her from Tori but now that she was here and standing so close Jade found herself unable to think straight once again.

"Cool, you can set it on the table," she told her, " I'll go get drinks, what do you want?" She asked. Tori shrugged.

"Water?" She said with a questioning inflection. Jade nodded and started up the stairs. She was hoping to avoid her parents but her mother was sitting in the kitchen. Jade sighed and grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge.

"You have a guest over at this hour?" Her mother implored without looking up.

"Yes." Jade halted to wait to see if her mother would say anything else. However, the woman did not speak and Jade went back downstairs. Tori was sitting with her legs crossed beneath her in a chair at the table. Her head swiveled as she looked around the room and when she spotted Jade she smiled and Jade's heart sped up.

"Your room is so nice." Tori said. Jade glanced around and shrugged.

"I guess." She set the water on the table. Tori already had a piece of pizza in her hands and she gestured to the closed book in front of her.

"So, calculus." She said. Jade slid into the seat next to her and opened the book.

She honestly tried to understand the numbers but Tori smelled so good and the more frustrated she got with Jade the closer she leaned towards her. Eventually Jade was simply staring at the side of Tori's face. Tori glanced up and locked eyes with Jade. Jade didn't plan on doing what she did but she leaned forward and kissed Tori. When she pulled away Tori was staring at her with wide eyes and her mouth slightly parted.

"I'm sorry." Jade whispered. Tori shook her head and without saying another word she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Jade's. After a few seconds her tongue slid over Jade's bottom lip and she parted her lips.

Tori stood up and her chair fell backwards with a loud bang that both girls ignored. She straddled Jade's lap and placed her hands on Jade's neck. Jade wrapped her arms around Tori's back and tried to pull her even closer. Tori moaned and Jade bit her lip. Tori's hand played with the waistband of Jade's jeans and Jade pulled back.

"Not yet," she breathed, "not ready." She gasped as she captured Tori's lips with her own. Tori nodded slightly before smiling into their kiss.

Several minutes passed before Tori pulled back and grinned at Jade. Jade's eyes were wide and she blinked rapidly.

"Well, that was unexpected." She exhaled. Tori laughed.

"This certainly hasn't solved your problem with calculus." Tori answered in rebuttal.

"You _are_ my problem with calc." Jade chuckled sliding her hands over Tori's ass. Tori giggled and kissed Jade lightly before slipping from her lap. Jade unconsciously pouted as Tori set her chair right.

"So, do you actually need help or were you just playing stupid?" Tori asked.

"I'm not _that _bad," Jade shrugged, "but I think I'll need another study session soon." She smirked. Tori smiled.

"I'm sure something can be arranged." She bent over and kissed Jade slowly.


End file.
